Episode 2-110
Summary Asha asks Leez what method she used to practice magic. Leez admits that she did so by jumping down. Until then, she had only managed a transcendental or a spell the first time, when she was desperate to use it. So she deduced that her life had to be threatened for her to be able to use flight magic. Leez recalls jumping off a cliff. Yuta cushions her fall, but Leez chastises him and tells him not to get in the way. If he keeps catching her, she would be unable to feel a sense of danger. She had finally managed to finish reading the book, but she was stuck when it came to practice. She then tells him that with the bracelet, she will not die as long as she still has vigor. She needs to feel pain when hitting the ground to get a sense of fear or danger. Yuta starts writing down that he does not want her to get hurt, but he hears her voice exclaim that she would hate it if he kept it up. Yuta looks up, his eyes blue-green, as Leez runs off while once again asking him to stay put. Leez leaps off a very high cliff, shouting bhavati kubera while Yuta looks on, worried. Despite her attempts at repeating the spell, Leez crashes into the ground. She wakes up later, noting that she'd fallen asleep, then thanks Yuta for staying put this time. Yuta grabs her hands, tears streaming down in concern. Looking at his sad expression, Leez reminds him of the first time they went to the Temple of Chaos. She had promised back then to bring Yuta along after learning the spell. Still crying, Yuta shakes his head. Smiling gently, Leez notes that he can fly on his own, but she still needs the spell. She only has kubera attributes, she is bad at calculations, and this spell does not negatively affect others when she miscasts it. On the other hand, her attributes give her a boost. Being able to fly while wielding the Sword of Return would be useful to her, while the Neutral Bow is also at stake. She makes him understand that she refuses to give up. She apologizes to him, and says he can close his eyes or leave if he would rather not watch. Yuta finally nods his head. He nods when Leez asks him if he will continue to watch. Leez smiles and runs off again. Suddenly, he hears Leez's voice and looks up, eyes teal, and briefly sees a vision of Leez's older self. The voice thanks him for being there for her and not leaving, when it was so painful and frightening. She repeats that she likes Yuta very much. He stares at Leez's current retreating form. Leez tries again, and this time, she is surrounded by golden streaks of light and stops falling. While she yells happily at Yuta, Yuta writes her a congratulatory note. Leez tries to float up, but ends up falling again. Back in present time, Leez concludes that she tried a few more times, but never succeeded again. Horrified, Ran realizes that she practiced by repeatedly crashing into the ground. Leez just matter-of-factly states that she crashes, but she dies afterwards, so she can trigger Self-regeneration. For this, she avoided the use of hoti kubera and made sure to jump from very high places. Ran wants to object, but is at a loss of words. He has no idea what to tell a child who not only brushes off the pain of dying, but talks so casually about it. He is worried about the reaction of Claude or the other magicians if they find out... Currygom's comment I have two announcements! # Kubera Volume 5 has been released! It can be purchased at major online booksellers and brick-and-mortar bookstores! # Pre-registration for the mobile app has begun! For more details, please visit my blog in the Webtoon section~ (Note: The mobile app is no longer available.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted November 3, 2014): * ''(announcements/links regarding the book release and the Kubera Puzzle app) * (thumbnail - Leez and Yuta): We caught a brief glimpse of Leez's purple sneakers in Ep.2-94. She has changed her shoes often in Season 2. Of course, Ran is buying all her shoes. * (Leez running back to the cliff): Yuta didn't realize until Ep.2-109 that words not really spoken could only be heard by him. He must've thought that Leez was actually talking to him when she was thinking "I like Yuta". And the outcome of that (the kiss) was shown in Ep.2-100... * (Airi / Leez panel): Some of you were curious about the yellow effects around Airi (back in Ep.74)... Has your curiosity been satisfied now? * (plate of fried chicken): The reason why Leez only picked up chicken legs is because of this. There were only legs and wings to begin with... 2-110 future flying Leez.png|future flight 2-110 Leez ready to jump.png|insanity for anyone else 2-110 Leez hovering.png|success, sort of 2-110 Asha's expression.png|something to mull over Notes * Yuta heard Leez say that she likes him through insight. That is why when he kissed Leez, he thought "We like each other." * Earlier episodes implied that Yuta could hear the thoughts of others while his eyes turn blue-green, the same eye color as Kali and Taraka. This episode, he is briefly able to see Leez's future, further confirming his ability as insight. Currently, it is not clear what his past uses of blue-green eyes represented. So far, they include or might include: ** Hearing thoughts. Of note: he didn't need to look the opponent in the eyes. ** Seeing the future. ** Possibly gauging the opponent's strength, such as when he was fighting Riagara. ** Possibly extend his 'hearing' range. ** Possibly gauge the sincerity of a person's speech, even when he doesn't hear particular thoughts. ** Generally, his eyes may turn blue-green when thinking of prey. * For reference, all instances of Yuta's eyes turning blue-green until now: ** When he attacked a sura at the start of Season 2. Effect unclear. ** Before he was caught by the Hide of Bondage. Effect unclear. Prior to this, Ran heard Yuta's voice, but it is unclear whether Ran heard it because he has some special ability, or whether it is due to Yuta's eyes turning blue-green. ** When he fought Riagara at the Temple of Chaos. At that moment, he tells her that a way to defeat her exists. ** After Claude tells Yuta that Yuta might die, Yuta's eyes turn blue-green as he thinks that Leez can't die at the hands of someone else. ** When Maruna is fighting against magicians, Yuta wonders which side is his side.> ** After Maruna digs out Yuta's eyes, Leez returns to Yuta. Yuta's eyes are then shown to have recovered, and to have turned blue-green. ** After Yuta returns to human form, his eyes return to gray color, then turn blue-green again while he's looking at Leez. ** Young Yuta's eyes are blue-green in Kasak's mental image. ** When Yuta hears humans within the checkpoint discussing whether to let him in or not. ** After talking with Asha, when Yuta thinks that it can only be good for him if Leez grows apart from Asha. ** After Riche talks about Asha's murder cases, and Leez leaves while saying that friends should trust one another. ** When Asha tells Ran that she'll leave. Yuta is shown smiling and observing from a distance. ** When Yuta hears Asha's thoughts through Insight. She is saying that if his reason for staying can't be changed, keeping the reason would be better than making him an enemy. ** When Asha asks him to go fight in Rindhallow, adding that Leez will be brought along. Yuta looks angry after she says this. ** When Leez cheers him up, then when he kisses Leez. ** After he realizes that something is wrong with Leez. ** When he hears the thoughts of the onlookers after biting Leez. ** When he sees Maruna again. ** When he heard the thoughts of an Ananta clan upani hiding nearby. ** When Yuta finally realizes that he is able to hear the thoughts of others. * It may or may not be a coincidence that Leez's only success at flight occurred at dusk, near the time that God Kubera's hair begins to "shine". References